Murasame
}} Murasame (村雨, Murasame) is the living sword spirit who is rumored to have sway over anything regardless of shape or form. It is said that whoever possess Murasame will meet a tragic end. The spirit can transform into a crow and can communicate human language. Murasame sometimes sits on Shino Inuzuka's arm and likes to pick and eat food droppings, which Shino has scolded Murasame for. Appearance Murasame is a black crow whenever he is out of Shino Inuzuka's arm. In Shino's arm, Murasame is a series of lines that stretch up his arm when in contact with Murasame. When not in contact with Murasame the lines disappear. When agitated, an eye will appear in Shino's arm. Murasame has another, more vicious form that comes out when Shino's life is in grave danger: a ferociously bloodthirsty demon dog. Personality Murasame is very obedient of Shino Inuzuka as he will often try to eat Megu. Murasame is extremely fond of sweets and beef as he often snatches away Shino's BBQ beef anytime he can, much to Shino's dismay. Whenever Murasame is out, he has a tendency to accidentally crash into nearby barriers and break them. Although Murasame is often somewhat klutzy, he has been shown to have a serious, and more aggressive side to him. He is sometimes shown to be watching Shino from a distance as when Ao stole Sosuke Inukawa's gem from Shino. He is also very protective of his vessel, Shino, and will do whatever it takes to keep him from harm. History Before Shino Inuzuka came into possession of Murasame, Rio Satomi had obtained Murasame through unknown means. Little is known about the blade; however, it is known for being a terribly strong sword, shown when Ayane Mizuki's snake guardian states Shino possesses a fearful power, referring to Murasame. There is an incident when Shino gets shot by a man holding a gun and threating him, out of anger Shino tells Murasame to hurt the man instead, Murasame devours the man. Between episodes 25-26, Shino is unable to use his power and as a result Murasame is sealed away and Shino can't use him. While in this state Shino protects Shinobu Inue from getting hurt and as a result, Shino collapses from loss of blood. Than when the barrier is lifted Murasame goes berserk transforming into his true form, Murasame manages to destroy the old church and then tries to kill all of Shino's friends. Plot Murasame is a god killing demon who can't have a physical form without a vessel, being the strongest demon nothing can defeat him. Generally the host's of Murasame meet a tragic end however this time Shino Inuzuka had already meet a tragic end and due to the curse will remain alive while all his friends die. Sadness Skills Barriers: Murasame is capable of destroying all barriers no matter how difficult they are Power: Murasame devours spirits and demons, however he is already the strongest entity and doesn't need to devour weaker demon and spirits. Relationships Shino Inuzuka It is unknown how Rio Satomi came into contact with this sword. However, back when Shino's home village was burning down and he lay dying on the ground, Satomi gave him a choice in order to save his life: Take Murasame or die. Murasame often takes residence in Shino's right arm and appears as red lined markings on his skin. Murasame will often obey Shino and can be very protective of him. When a man shot Shino, Murasame became enraged and took on a larger, more sinister form and killed the man. Then, for reasons unknown, the contract Murasame and Shino made when he first acquired the blade was temporarily broken allowing Shino to appear in his true adult form for a day. Quotes "Demons are human and human are demons" (Talking with Shino Inuzuka) Trivia * The name '''Murasame '''means "passing shower" (村雨). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Main